The present invention relates to a pulp-molded dummy, and more particularly to a pulp-molded dummy that is completely recyclable and would not cause any public hazard and therefore meet international environmental protection requirements.
Most of the conventional dummies are made of fiberglass (FRP). The FRP dummy is welcomed for its light weight, smooth surface and sufficient structural strength. However, FRP dummy is prohibited for use in some advanced European and American countries that deem environmental protection of great importance, because fiberglass is a kind of chemical compound and is hazardous to the environment.
There is a paper-made dummy developed in foreign countries to replace the FRP dummies. Such paper dummy is formed by gluing paper onto a mold sheet by sheet and layer by layer until the glued paper reaches a required thickness. Such paper dummy is completely hand-made and therefore requires a lot of time and labor to complete it. Moreover, a large quantity of solvent-based bonding material is used to glue the paper onto the mold and workers' hands are subject to skin illness due to contact with such bonding material for a prolonged time. And, such solvent-based bonding material will cause environmental pollution, too.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a dummy that fully meets the requirement of environmental protection and may be easily formed to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional FRP and paper dummies.